Accident
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles se dispute avec son père. Il prend la voiture pour se calmer mais a un accident. Il y aura peut être une suite si vous me motivé :D


_**Hello tout le monde ! alors voici le premier One-shoot que je fais ... Je voulais publier en plusieurs chapitres mais finalement, trop envie de vous faire partager mon histoire ! **_

_**A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensé ! (et désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beau relire plusieurs fois, il y en a toujours qui passent à la trappes)**_

_**Au fait : j'adore les reviews :D **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Une Jeep roulait à toute allure. Son conducteur ne voyait plus forcément clair tellement ses larmes brouillaient sa vision. Il ne savait où il allait mais il y allait. La crise de panique le submergea d'un seul coup. Il ne put faire le moindre geste. Il ne put tourner le volant dans un virage. Son véhicule percuta à vive allure un arbre. Il avait oublié de mettre sa ceinture. Le choc contre l'arbre lui fit perdre connaissance. Il ne sentit pas son corps traverser le pare-brise et atterrir à plusieurs mètres du lieu de l'impact. Il ne sentit pas les os se casser sous l'impact. En fait, il ne sentait plus rien.

Vingt plus tard une voiture passa et remarqua l'accident et le corps sur la chaussée. Des pneus crissèrent sous le freinage brutal. La personne qui descendait reconnu alors le véhicule. Son cœur s'emballa en courant vers le corps allongé sur la chaussée. Ses doutes se confirmèrent.

Il prit son téléphone et appela l'hôpital qui envoya une ambulance dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel. Puis il composa un autre numéro de téléphone.

- John ! C'est Chris …

- ….

- C'est ton fils. Il vient d'avoir un accident de voiture !

- …..

- L'ambulance sera là d'ici quelques minutes. Rejoints nous à l'hôpital.

- ….

- Je reste avec lui ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il raccrocha. Le jeune homme était encore en vie. Mais dans quel état ? Il pouvait voir certains os sortir de la chair et il y avait surement d'autres fractures qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Il ne put plonger plus loin dans ses pensées alors que la sirène de l'ambulance se faisait déjà entendre.

Un barrage fut mit en place le temps de récupérer le jeune homme. L'un des ambulanciers, lorsqu'il vit le corps du jeune homme ne put se retenir de s'écarter pour vomir. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Après un examen, tout le monde se demandait comment son cœur pouvait encore battre. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Après avoir prit mille précautions pour transporter le jeune homme dans l'ambulance elle fonça vers l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas souvent de réelles urgences à l'hôpital. Mais lorsque la standardiste reçu l'appel de l'ambulance, elle évalua l'urgence très grave et avertit tous les services concernés. Tout le monde attendait devant l'entrée des urgences. Certaines personnes qui attendaient d'être prises en charge se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. L'ambulance arriva avec une vitesse modérée afin d'éviter toute blessure supplémentaire au blessé. Elle était suivit par un gros 4x4 noir. Une infirmière se précipita vers lui.

- Chris, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonsoir Melissa. C'est Stiles …

- Oh mon dieu dit-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour éviter de pousser un cri.

Les ambulanciers, aidés par des médecins et infirmières, sortirent le brancard avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Melissa vit alors l'état du meilleur ami de son fils. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur. Reprenant contenance, elle se précipita au devant de ses collègues afin d'organiser les soins. Parmi les personnes qui attendaient, il y avait deux lycéens qui reconnurent Stiles malgré son état catastrophique.

- Il faut l'emmener tout de suite au bloc ! Quelqu'un sait de quel groupe il est ?

- Oui, il est de groupe AB+.

- Parfait, il est receveur universel ! Aller nous chercher 5 poches !

Tout le monde courait dans les couloirs. Chacun connaissait le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

La voiture de Sheriff arriva à toute allure, sirène hurlante. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée et courut jusqu'à l'accueil. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le bureau, quelqu'un lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Chris. Le regard qu'il vit dans le regard du père lui donna des frissons.

- Mon fils …

- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Il semble se battre hardiment pour rester en vie. Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus.

Les épaules du Sheriff s'affaissèrent sous la nouvelle que son fils était encore en vie. Chris n'osa pas lui dire dans quel état était son fils lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Quelqu'un d'autre entra en courant aux urgences. Il vit le Sheriff et Chris. Il se dirigea vers eux.

John le vit et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de laisser enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure.

Scott avait juste reçu un message de sa mère comme quoi Stiles avait eu un accident. Il avait alors accourut à l'hôpital. La réaction du père de son meilleur ami l'inquiéta tout de suite. Chris lui expliqua.

- Stiles est vivant. Les médecins s'occupent de lui !

Scott souffla à son tour et se détacha de John.

- Il est fort. Il s'est toujours battu ! Il n'abandonnera pas ! dit le jeune homme d'un air convaincu.

Il finit par s'assoir et envoya un message à tout le monde pour les prévenir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde débarque aux urgences. Personne n'eut de nouvelle pendants de longues et interminables heures. Melissa leur servit des boissons chaudes et quelque chose à manger. Elle aussi était vraiment inquiète pour Stiles mais elle devait quand faire son travail.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'un des médecins sortit de la salle d'opération. Tout le monde se leva d'un bon et attendirent.

- Il est hors de danger. En tout cas, physiquement. Malheureusement pour le moment, il est dans le coma. Je ne saurai vous dire quand il va se réveiller. Et surtout s'il aura des séquelles.

Tout le monde respira. Au moins il était en vie. Chacun regagna son domicile. Mais ne dormir pas pour autant. Ils étaient tous inquiet pour leur ami.

Dés le lendemain, ils s'organisèrent afin de faire des roulements pour venir le voir. Il ne se retrouvait seul que pendant la journée, le temps qu'ils aillent au lycée.

- Melissa regardes le nouveau kiné ! Il est trop craquant ! dit une des collègues de l'infirmière.

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux du jeune homme. Bleus azur. Elle détailla son visage. Dur et froid. Mais elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais se fiait à la première impression. Il s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Bonjours Mesdames, je suis le nouveau kiné. Je m'appel Derek Hale.

Melissa sentit presque sa collègue fondre sous le timbre grave de la voix de leur vis-à-vis.

- Bienvenu à Beacon Hill. Je suis Melissa et voici Marry.

Le jeune homme leur fit un sourire timide avant de redevenir de marbre.

- Je cherche la chambre d'un certain Stiles Stilinski.

Melissa se braqua tout de suite.

- Et pourquoi ? dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aussi dur.

Derek s'en aperçut mais ne releva pas.

- Je dois faire un diagnostique afin d'établir un programme de réadaptation lorsqu'il sera en état.

Rassuré d'un seul coup, Melissa l'accompagna dans la chambre. Derek s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel spectacle dés son premier jour.

Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment plus une seule partie de son corps sans bandage. Il y avait des machines tout autour de lui. Un tuyau sortait de sa bouche. Il était relié à un respirateur artificiel. Et il y avait toujours ce bip lancinent qui percé le silence. Bien que désagréable, il prouvait que le cœur du jeune homme battait encore.

En professionnel, il se ressaisit et procéda à différents examen afin d'établir un programme. Ce dernier allait être long et pénible pour le jeune homme.

Melissa était étonné. D'habitude, un nouveau avait beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de chose. Aucun ne s'attendait à voir un cas aussi grave dés le premier jour. Mais le jeune homme avait effectué ses examen avec des gestes sur et sans trembler. Et ses conclusions étaient exactes.

Elle accompagna le nouveau kiné à travers une bonne partie de l'hôpital pour lui montrer les différents services.

Plusieurs infirmières se retournèrent sur son passage et le dévorèrent du regard. Melissa avait un léger sourire.

- Faites attentions, certaines personnes ont tendance à apprécier la nouveauté et encore plus quand cette nouveauté est charmante.

- Merci pour votre avertissement Melissa, mais j'aurai de quoi les recevoir dit-il avec un petit sourire à son tour.

Il rentra chez lui après cette première journée. Pendant qu'il roulait, il fit le point de ce qu'il avait put voir et apprendre. C'était bien différent que ce qu'il avait vu en école. On pouvait sentir l'urgence et l'inquiétude des gens. Il se rappelait alors le jeune homme allongé dans son lit, recouvert de bandages. Il n'avait pas réagit mais son cœur s'était serré face à ce spectacle. Comment quelque de si jeune pouvait être dans un tel état ?

Il entra dans l'appartement.

- Salut frérot ! Alors cette première journée ?

- Pas trop mal ! fut les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

- Et tu as fait fondre combien de cœur cette fois-ci dit la personne en riant.

Derek envoya un regard noir à sa sœur, Cora.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres infirmations, elle souffla et retourna dans ses cours. Elle était en train de préparer son concours de professeur en philosophie. Si seulement elle était aussi intelligente que son frère. Il ne lui avait fallut que la moitié du temps requis pour avoir son diplôme. Et en plus sortir avec une mention pour résultats exceptionnels. Il avait à peine 24 ans. Il était surement le plus jeune kiné de tout l'état.

Il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Les images du corps plein de bandage ne le quittait pas.

Il passa tous les jours dans la chambre de Stiles pour voir l'évolution de sa guérison. Ses blessures physiques semblaient bien se réparer. Il y avait encore quelques bandages mais c'était juste par précaution.

Il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises les amis du jeune homme. Ils devaient vraiment tenir à lui pour venir le voir tous les jours, voir même plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il était dans le coma. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Il semblait tellement faible.

Scott désespérait. Il voulait que son meilleur ami ouvre les yeux. Il voulait l'entendre parler, dire n'importe quoi, le laisser partir dans ses délires que lui seul était capable de comprendre. Il voulait juste le voir vivre. C'était surement celui qui passait le plus de temps avec le jeune homme.

Quand il lui racontait sa journée, il lui prenait toujours la main. Cela le rassurait quand il sentait la chaleur que dégagée le corps de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils lui avaient enlevé les bandages, il avait eu du mal à le reconnaitre tellement il avait maigri. Il avait des cicatrices sur presque tout le corps. Certaines allaient disparaitre, d'autres non.

- Tu sais aujourd'hui, il y en a qui se sont moqués de toi. Je n'ai pas supporté …

Il continua son histoire tout en ne s'apercevant pas que quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre. Cette même personne ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas interrompre le moment que partageaient les deux jeunes hommes.

- Reviens-moi s'il te plait ! Réveils toi ! Tu me manques tellement … Tu nous manque … Je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu ne te réveillais pas ! Reviens-moi ! dit-il en embrassant le front de son meilleur ami.

Il retourna et sursauta en apercevant l'infirmier.

- Excusez-moi je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

- Pas la peine de vous excuser, je n'ai pas de bruit non plus !

- Je vous ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois ici … dit Scott en essayant de se souvenir de qui il était.

- Je suis le kinésithérapeute de l'hôpital répondit simplement Derek.

Derek le regarda alors de la tête au pied.

« Je suis sur qu'il plairait à Stiles » pensa-t-il. Il savait depuis un moment que son meilleur ami préférait les garçons. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Derek leva un sourcil interrogateur face au jeune adolescent qui le dévisagé.

- Merci de prendre soin de lui dit-il avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Derek ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de la tête pour acquiescer.

Il avait enfin fini sa journée. Elle avait été assez longue. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas pensé que dans un si petit hôpital, il allait avoir autant de travail. Il passa devant la salle de contrôle pour toutes les machines permettant aux patients de rester en vie. Il voulut dire au revoir à son collègue mais ne le trouva pas. Normalement, il devait toujours y avoir quelqu'un dans cette salle. Alors qu'il allait partir à la recherche de son collègue, des bips s'élevèrent d'un des moniteurs. Il se précipita vers celui qui bipper. Il vit alors le numéro de la chambre. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il déclencha l'alarme d'intervention et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre indiquée. Il ouvrit grand la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas de courses derrière lui. Il entra. Le corps du jeune homme était secoué par des spasmes. Ce qui choqua le plus le kiné, ce fut la terreur qu'il vit dans le regard du jeune homme. Il était réveillé.

Derek savait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait aidé sa sœur pendant ses crises de panique. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il monta sur le lit et prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains.

- Calmes-toi ! Tu ne risque rien … Tout va bien ! dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et grave.

Il sentit le corps sous lui se détendre petit à petit.

- Je vais t'enlever le tube respiratoire. Ne bouge pas !

Il l'enleva avec précaution. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché du regard le jeune homme. Il vit alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- N'essayes pas de parler pour le moment. il va falloir attendre un peu pour que tu puisses reparler

Stiles voulut lever le bras mais ne put le faire. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Derek descendit du lit. Ses collègues n'étaient pas intervenus devant l'assurance du jeune homme face à la situation. Ce fut Melissa qui le remplaça.

- Bon retour Stiles parmi nous lui dit-elle en lui caressant le front en sueur.

Des larmes coulèrent des ses yeux, seul organe sur son corps qui semblait vouloir lui obéir.

Elle indiqua à ses collègues qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Elle souleva le corps sans force du jeune homme et le plaça sur un fauteuil roulant. Il était tellement maigre se dit-elle. Elle ne lavait jamais connu comme ça. Lui qui adorait manger. Il faisait beaucoup de sport pour essayer de se sculpter un corps convenable. Et surtout de le voir sans pouvoir bouger et parler lui faisait encore plus mal au cœur.

Elle le conduisit dans la salle de bain et lui fit prendre une bonne douche et le lava. Elle put lire toute l'impuissance du jeune homme.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. tu vas t'en sortir. Laisse le temps faire et tout ira bien.

Il essayait de parler. Mais seulement quelques sons incohérents sortirent de sa bouche.

Elle le sécha puis le recoucha. Seulement quelques secondes après il s'endormit. Elle appela une de ces collègues pour qu'elle l'aide à ranger tout le matériel dont, dorénavant, le jeune homme n'aurait plus l'utilité.

Elle était de garde. Elle passa régulièrement dans la chambre de Stiles pour voir si tout allait bien. Il semblait dormir correctement.

Alors que sa collègue venait la relever le lendemain, elle croisa alors Derek.

- Tiens, tu es tombé du lit !

- J'ai quelques soucis pour dormir dit-il sans plus de détails.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait apprit que le jeune homme ne parlait que très peu.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier …

- J'ai l'habitude des crises de panique. Ma sœur en faisait souvent.

- Mais si tu n'étais pas passé à ce moment devant la salle de contrôle …

- Le principal est qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave et que tout le monde va bien.

- Oui tu as raison ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

Il commença alors sa visite de contrôle. En fin de matinée, il arriva du côté de la chambre de Stiles. Il entra doucement. Et fut surpris d'être accueillit par deux grands yeux ouverts qui le regardait. Heureusement que le moniteur de contrôle n'était plus branché, sinon il aurait entendu le cœur du jeune homme se mettre à battre rapidement.

- Bonjour Stiles. Je vais m'occuper de toi te remettre sur pied.

Le cœur de Stiles faisait de véritables bonds dans sa poitrine.

- On commencera à partir de demain, le temps que j'ai l'accord du médecin général.

Il se leva sans procédure et sortit de la chambre. Il reprit alors sa tournée des patients sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué dans l'esprit et le corps du jeune homme.

Il eu l'accord du médecin général dans l'après-midi et commença à faire le programme pour remettre sur pied le jeune homme. Comme il le pensait depuis le début, cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps.

Il rentra chez lui de bonne humeur. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa sœur.

- Tiens, tiens mon cher frère qui sourit. Cela veut-dire quoi ? dit-elle en narguant son frère.

Comme à son habitude, il la regarda avec un regard froid et noir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se l'avoua pourtant : il était content que l'adolescent se soit réveillé.

Tout le monde débarqua dans sa chambre dans l'après-midi pour voir leur ami. Scott se mit presque à pleurer de joie quand il vit que son meilleur ami avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il voulait toujours essayait de bouger mais n'y arrivait toujours pas.

- Restes tranquille pour le moment ! lui dit Lydia sur un ton impériale.

Il l'a regarda de travers et put sourire un peu.

Scott se pencha et lui chuchota :

- Tu as du croiser ton kiné non ? dit-il avec amusement.

Voyant les yeux affolés de son meilleur ami et les sons qu'il produisait, il en déduisit que oui.

- Tu lui as dit quoi encore ? lança Alisson.

- Juste quelque chose entre nous deux ! dit-il simplement en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Stiles.

Ils restèrent aussi longtemps qu'ils purent. Ils partirent en promettant au jeune homme de revenir dés le lendemain.

Dés 8h, le lendemain, Derek débarqua dans la chambre. L'infirmière l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt en lui ayant fait sa toilette.

- Bon on va commencer doucement. Je veux voir ce dont tu es capable.

Il le souleva et le déposa dans le fauteuil roulant. Puis il l'emmena dans la salle de rééducation. Il y a avait tout plein d'appareils dont il ne pouvait imaginer l'utilisation. Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils traversèrent la salle et arrivèrent près d'une piscine.

- On ne va pas trop forcer les premiers temps. Il faut réapprendre à tes muscles à travailler.

Il lui enleva sa blouse et le jeune homme se retrouva en boxer. Il devint rouge comme une tomate. Il aurait voulu se cacher mais son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir. Il se laissa faire alors. Derek se mit en maillot de bain mais garda son t-shirt. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras et descendit doucement dans l'eau.

Stiles eu le temps de sentir le parfum du jeune homme.

L'exercice dura plus de deux heures. Stiles était complètement exténué mais il se sentait bien. Il savait que s'il mettait toute sa volonté dans sa rééducation, il récupérerait ses facultés plus rapidement. Derek le sécha et le raccompagna à sa chambre.

- Cela va prendre du temps pour que tu récupères toutes tes capacités. Ne baisse surtout pas les bras !

Puis Derek partit sans plus de cérémonie. Une infirmière vint le faire manger. Il ne reconnu pas ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, étant donné que pour le moment, tout était mixé.

- Il faut apprendre à ton estomac à travailler. D'ici une semaine ou deux, tu pourras à nouveau manger des aliments solides.

Scott fut le premier à venir le voir. Il arriva avec un sac. Il en sortit des vêtements pour lui. Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son coma. Qu'il avait trouvé une copine et qu'il en était dingue. Il n'avait pas encore finit que les autres débarquèrent. Chacun avait amené quelque chose. Même Jackson.

Comme la veille, ils partirent que lorsqu'ils en furent obligés. Braquant sa volonté à fond, il parvint à prononcer un mot.

- Merci …

Chacun put l'entendre. Et tout le monde sourit de plus belle. Leur Stiles allait revenir encore plus vite que prévu.

D'ailleurs, le temps leur donna raison. Il ne fallut que deux jours de plus pour qu'il puisse reparler. Il semblait soulager de pouvoir entendre à nouveau sa voix. Ce fut Derek qui en fit les frais le premier.

Il entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjours Stiles ! alors tu es prêt ?

- Bonjour. Et oui je suis prêt …

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse, Derek s'arrêta net quand il entendit le jeune homme parler. D'une voix pur et fluide. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le jeune homme récupère sa voix aussi rapidement.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains sons … dit Stiles.

- Ca va venir avec le temps. Ne sois pas pressé !

Ce fut la même chose que les autres matins. Derek l'emmenait à la piscine.

- Bon maintenant que tu peux parler, dis-moi ce que tu ressens lors des exercices ok ? Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'exercice ne dura pas aussi longtemps. Derek le sortit de l'eau et le sécha. Mais ne lui remit pas la blouse tout de suite. Il l'installa sur une table de massage. Il attendit qu'il se rhabille.

- Il faut que le sang circule correctement dans tes muscles pour que tu puisses récupérer correctement. Les séances de piscine seront suivit par des massages de 30 minutes dans un premier temps.

Derek commença alors à le masser. Stiles frissonna. Le jeune homme crut que l'adolescent avait froid et s'activa un peu plus vite lors de son massage, afin de réchauffer les muscles. Il pouvait presque sentir les os sous la peau. Il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. Il allait devoir attention.

N'ayant plus aucune réaction du jeune lycéen depuis 5 minutes, il le regarda. Il s'était endormit. Avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il le souleva délicatement, lui remit sa blouse et le ramena à sa chambre.

Cela dura pendant plusieurs semaines. Il fallut attendre 2 semaines de plus pour que Stiles puisse se déplacer tout seul avec un fauteuil roulant. La première fois qu'il sortit de sa chambre, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il passa devant une chambre d'où il entendit un enfant pleurer. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Il poussa la porte de la chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une infirmière passa devant la même chambre. Et entendit des rires. Elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçut le petit garçon qui riait de tout son corps. Elle remarqua Stiles qui semblait raconter quelque chose. Ce qui faisait le petit garçon aux éclats. Elle alla voir ses collègues dans la salle de repos.

- Venez-voir ! leur dit-elle seulement.

Curieux de ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde la suivit. Même Derek fut curieux. On pouvait entendre les rires des deux garçons depuis le couloir. L'infirmière poussa la porte. Tout le monde put voir alors le petit garçon sur les genoux de Stiles. Il était callé contre son torse et avait un grand sourire. Stiles tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il remarqua Derek. Et chuchota quelque chose à Tim.

- Tiens, regardes, c'est lui le grand méchant loup !

Tim regarda le jeune homme et éclata de rire. Stiles le suivit quelques secondes après. Derek se questionnait. Qu'avait donc dit l'adolescent pour qu'ils rient à ce point ?

Stiles quitta Tim plusieurs heures après en lui promettant de revenir le voir tout les jours. Il restait encore 2 heures avant que le repas soit servit. Il continua à trainer dans les couloirs et s'aperçut qu'il était en pédiatrie. Le service des enfants. Il se promit de venir voir chaque enfant dés le lendemain. Il sentait la fatigue venir. Il lui restait encore beaucoup d'effort à faire pour récupérer sa force d'avant. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Mais n'eut pas la force de se soulever pour revenir dans son lit. Et s'endormit comme ça. Dans son fauteuil.

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva pour lui donner son repas, elle le trouva dans la même position. L'ayant regardait pendant quelques secondes, elle le souleva et le déposa doucement sur son lit. Et déposa son plateau repas sur la table prévue à cet effet.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. La panique le gagna. Il ne souvenait plus où il était ni ce qu'il y faisait. Comprenant qu'il était dans un hôpital et essaya de trouver le bouton pour appeler les infirmières avant que sa crise de panique ne le paralyse complètement. Il eut juste le temps de le faire avant qu'il ne perdre le contrôle et que son corps se torde de douleur. L'infirmière arriva. Dés qu'elle vit l'état de l'adolescent, elle appela ses collègues en renfort.

Il fallut l'intuber pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe et lui administrer des calmants pour que sa crise se calme et qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Melissa décida de dormir dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle avait fini son service donc pouvait rester sans inquiéter le service.

Il se réveilla dans la matinée. Il était complètement faible. Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi il avait encore un tube respiratoire ? Il bougea un peu et Melissa se pencha au dessus de son lit. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Tu as fait une crise de panique cette nuit. On a été obligé de t'intuber car tu n'arrivais plus à respirer

Il lui fit signe que c'était bon, qu'on pouvait lui enlever le tube qui le gêné plus qu'autre chose maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Melissa le lui retira doucement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra. Derek.

Stiles se maudissait. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible aux du jeune homme. Il put voir une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard du jeune kiné.

- Il a fait une crise de panique cette nuit. Je pense qu'il faut remettre ses séances le temps qu'il récupère.

Stiles maudit ses crises. Il appréciait vraiment les séances qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. Elles le faisaient se sentir vivant. Ou bien c'était le jeune homme qu'il appréciait ? A cette pensée, il rougit. Cela n'échappa aux deux personnes. Derek se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme rougissait et Melissa souriant comprenant certaines choses.

Il lui fallut attendre 2 jours pour pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer dans les couloirs. Il alla voir Tim qui sauta de joie de revoir son ami. Placé sur ses genoux, avec un masque respiratoire devant la bouche, Stiles emmena le jeune homme voir les autres pensionnaires. Il ne lui fallut même pas une journée pour qu'il sympathise avec tous les enfants présents dans le service. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre maintenant tout au long de la journée.

Les parents de Tim vinrent le voir. Stiles réalisa alors quelque chose : son père n'était toujours pas venu le voir. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'il était réveillé. Il n'en voulait pas à son père. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il prit le téléphone à côté de son lit et composa un numéro.

- Oui allo ?

- C'est moi papa …

Il n'y eu aucun bruit au bout du fil pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je suis dés …

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai réagit de façon extrême … Je n'aurais pas du …. Viens s'il te plait …

- J'arrive mon fils !

Il attendit plus de trente minutes avant que son père ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y eu besoin d'aucun mot. Tout passa dans le regard. John prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Je suis tellement désoler Stiles … J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Que tu m'en veuilles …

- Je ne t'en veux pas papa.

- Je suppose que l'on y peut rien ?

- Non en effet. Je suis comme ça. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais que ce n'est que récemment que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Son père ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Stiles n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père. Mais c'était une véritable tempête.

- Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur de te perdre à nouveau. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose ! dit-il sérieusement.

Stiles eu peur de ce qu'il devait promettre mais acquiesça.

- Qu'avant de faire quoique ce soit, tu me le présente ! Je veux savoir avec qui mon fils sort …

L'adolescent poussa un soupir et sourit.

- Pas de souci Papa. Pour le moment aucun risque, il n'y a personne en vue ! mentit-il.

Ayant rassuré son père, ce dernier repartit travailler en promettant à son fils qu'il allait repasser rapidement.

L'adolescent se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Définitivement pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

Le lendemain, Derek vint le chercher et cette fois-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la salle avant la piscine. Dommage se dit Stiles, il aimait bien voir Derek en maillot de bain. Il se mit une claque mentale et se concentra sur ce que disait ce dernier.

- Bon, nous allons passer sur des exercices plus physiques. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu récupères aussi vite. On va essayer. Si c'est trop dur, on essaiera autre chose.

D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de remuscler en premier les jambes. Au bout de même pas vingt minutes, Stiles était épuisé et en sueur. Derek lui demanda s'il voulait arrêter. Il lui indiqua que c'était bon. Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, Derek arrêta de lui-même l'exercice voyant le jeune homme en difficulté.

- On refera cet exercice autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Il faut que tu tiennes au moins une heure.

Pour Stiles, ce fut alors le début du véritable du combat. Pour lui, cela n'allait pas assez vite. Il voulait pouvoir marcher le plus rapidement possible. Mais son corps semblait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Lors d'un exercice, il tomba au sol, épuisé. Il frappa le sol du poing et cria. Ses larmes tombaient toutes seules. Derek n'intervint pas tout de suite. Il avait rapidement comprit le fonctionnement du jeune homme. Ainsi que la frustration qui s'était installée. Puis il décida d'intervenir. Il se mit au même niveau que le jeune homme.

- Ton corps a subit beaucoup de dommage. Il faut du temps pour qu'il récupère. Ne soit pas trop exigent avec toi. Tu as fais de très gros progrès en très peu de temps.

- Oui … mais ce n'est pas assez rapide … je ne supporte plus ma chambre … l'hôpital …

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Derek réagit instinctivement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le consolé. Ce dernier s'accrochait à sa blouse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que Stiles se calme.

- Bon c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! On recommencera demain dit-il en se levant.

Mais Stiles ne voulait pas lâcher la blouse du jeune homme. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il le souleva et le déposa dans son fauteuil roulant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Stiles prit ses affaires et roula jusqu'à la douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux. Il repensa alors aux exercices qu'il faisait avec son kiné dans la piscine. A la façon dont son t-shirt lui collait la peau. Ce qui laissait voir un corps musclé comme il le fallait. Et les cuisses qu'il avait …

Il fut prit de bouffées de chaleurs et sourit. Finalement, son corps allait bien s'il réagissait comme ça. Une fois sortit de la douche, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à celle de Tim. Ce dernier dormait. Il alla dans les autres chambres pour savoir si tout le monde aller bien. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Scott l'attendait déjà.

- Scoot !

Ce dernier leva la tête de sa lecture et sourit à son meilleur ami.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il

- Il y a encore du boulot mais ça va.

- Et avec le beau ténébreux ?

- Comment ça ? Quel beau ténébreux ? dis Stiles en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Allé, ne fais pas l'innocent. Maman m'en a parlé d'ailleurs !

- Hein ? Mais mais …

- T'inquiète mon pote ! Personne n'est au courant !

Alors, tu me dis ? demanda Scott avec de l'avidité dans la voix.

Stiles savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau, son ami ne le lâcherait pas.

- Il n'y a rien à dire tu sais. C'est juste impossible. Tu le verrais dans les couloirs … Toutes les infirmières se retournent sur son passage. Je suis sur que l'un d'elles finit dans son lit ! dit-il.

Scott avait le sourire. Son meilleur ami avait le béguin. Certes, pas pour le parti le plus facile mais au moins cela lui changé les idées.

- Et toi ? Tu le trouves comment ?

Stiles se lança dans une description plus que détaillée de la personne pour qui il ressentait quelque chose. Scott l'écouta. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, sur la façon dont il avait rencontré Alisson.

- Mais au fait, toi, ça donne quoi ? demanda à son tour Stiles curieux de voir son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ben tu vois …

- Allé, craches le morceau !

- Ben je sors avec elle !

Stiles hurla de joie et sera son ami dans ses bras.

- Enfin ! Et qui a fait le premier pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ralalala je te jure. Mais bon, le principal est que tu sois avec elle.

- A oui, au fait, je t'ai amené quelques petits trucs ! dit Scott en attrapant son sac.

Il en sortit l'ordinateur portable qui disparut immédiatement de ses mains.

- Mon bébé ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Scott sortit de nouveau quelque chose de son sac. Sa console.

- Alors là, je dois dire que tu es le meilleur ! dit Stiles

Il laissa son meilleur ami brancher la console et ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer ensemble. Lorsque Scott partit, il prévint Stiles qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le voir pendant 2 jours. Il partait en weekend avec Alisson et sa famille.

- Fais attention, mon frère ! Prends tes précautions hein !

- Stiles ! répondit Scott avec un petit sourire.

L'adolescent se retrouva tout seul.

Une fois que Derek eu laissé Stiles dans sa chambre, il continua à faire son tour des chambres et à soigner les autres patients. En fin de journée, il alla à son bureau et commença à remplir les comptes rendus de la journée. Il tomba sur le dossier de Stiles. Il n'avait lut que ce qu'il l'intéressait pour le soigner. Il décida de le lire en détail cette fois-ci. Cela lui prit presque une heure. Lorsqu'il referma le dossier, il avait comprit pourquoi le jeune homme voulait quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

Les jours passèrent. Puis, un matin Stiles se réveilla avec une certitude : il marcherait aujourd'hui. Il attendit Derek et allèrent ensemble à la salle de sport, comme aimait dire l'adolescent. Derek l'aida à se mettre en appuie sur les barres et Stiles commença à travailler. Il arrivait presque à tenir pendant 1h. Sans même s'en rendre compte, cette fois-ci il tint plus d'une heure dix minutes. Alors que Derek allait lui dire d'arrêté, Stiles le devança :

- Je veux essayer quelque chose.

- Très bien. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je t'aiderai.

Il demanda à Derek de se placer à 5m des barres. Stiles se dirigea doucement vers la fin de ses appuies. Derek avait comprit ce que voulait faire son patient. Il le laissa faire. Il l'en savait capable.

Stiles respira un grand coup et fit reposer tout son poids sur ses jambes. Elles étaient toutes tremblantes mais semblaient tenir le coup. Il se risqua d'essayer de bouger un pied. Il se sentit tomber. Il se rattrapa à la barre rapidement.

Son kiné était prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Il respira pendant plusieurs minutes.

Les autres patients avaient arrêté leurs propres exercices et le regardait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et relâche une seconde fois les barres. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu azur. Il ne le lâcha plus et avança un pied après l'autre. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle. Même Derek. Il croisa alors le regard noisette de son patient et fut prit de frissons. Un regard pur. Il n'y avait pas la moindre méchanceté dans ce regard. Au contraire. Il ne put détacher son regard.

Stiles soutenait son regard et sans s'en rendre compte était presque arrivait à hauteur du jeune homme. Reprenant ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il venait de marcher et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son corps bougea mais il ne put rester stable sur ses jambes. Derek le rattrapa de justesse. Il lui souriait aussi.

- C'est très bien Stiles ! Encore quelques semaines, et tu seras remit sur pied lui dit-il toujours en souriant.

Stiles leva les yeux et croisa de nouveau le regard bleu azur. Alors qu'il allait faire une bêtise, les autres patients applaudir.

- Je crois que tu as des admirateurs lança Derek sur un ton moqueur

- Pffff dit pas n'importe quoi !

Derek s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher à un patient. Et voila qu'il s'attache à l'un des premiers patients qu'on lui confit.

Il aida l'adolescent à se relever. Il n'avait presque plus de force. Il poussa le fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs sous le regard amusé de ses collègues.

- Il y en a certains qui ont de la chance dit lui d'elle en se laissant aller à son imagination.

- Non je ne crois pas lança Melissa en colère. Si tu penses qu'il a de la chance, prends sa place et après on verra ! dit-elle en partant sous le coup de la colère.

Ses collègues étaient sidérés. Ils n'avaient vu Melissa en colère.

Une fois revenu dans sa chambre et Derek partit, il alla directement à la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau sans rien faire. Il avait faire une bêtise. Il avait failli embrasser Derek. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il est son docteur et surtout il était plus vieux que lui. Alors qu'il pouvait tromper sa conscience, son cœur lui disait autre chose. Il savait qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du plus vieux. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Scott, l'une des infirmières devait surement partager son lit. Ou alors une autre garce …

Il réussit cette fois à se porter sur son lit et installa son ordinateur sur la table et se connecta sur internet. Il y surfa pendant un moment. Puis une pub attira son attention et fit germer une idée dans son esprit. Il n'entendit même pas l'infirmière passer pour déposer son plateau repas tellement il était plongé dans ce qu'il faisait.

Le lendemain, il était déjà debout et lavé quand l'infirmière entra pour lui donner ses médicaments et son petit déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait la veille. Derek vint le chercher pour ses exercices. Pour la premières fois, Stiles ne se focalisa pas sur le jeune homme. Il semblait être ailleurs pendant qu'il faisait ses exercices. Derek le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Stiles alluma son ordinateur dés qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre. Il alla voir directement ses mails. Il en avait plusieurs. Il retint son souffle. Puis cria de joie. S'il avait put, il se serait mis à danser. L'une des infirmières, ayant entendu son cri, accourut. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation.

- Stiles ! tu vas …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le jeune homme avait un grand sourire sur le visage avec des larmes qui coulaient.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui, oui tout va très bien ! répondit-il.

Il avait réussit. Il allait falloir attendre un peu pour voir le résultat de son projet, mais il savait qu'il avait réussi.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours après qu'il en entendit parler. Quelque chose se passait entre Derek et l'une des infirmières. Il le savait déjà que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui ne pouvait pas rester seul pendant longtemps. Pourtant cela lui fit quelque chose. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Lorsque Derek vint le chercher, il ne put faire semblant et n'afficha pas le sourire qu'il avait d'habitude. Derek ne dit rien et l'emmena faire ses exercices. Alors que d'habitude il était intarissable, là il était silencieux. Il faisait ses exercices correctement mais ne regardait presque plus Derek et ne lui parlait plus.

Derek se posait vraiment des questions. Que s'était-il passé pour que le jeune homme change d'attitude envers lui aussi brusquement ?

- Stiles, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, interrompant les pensées du jeune adolescent.

- Oui oui répondit-il lascivement, sans aucune volonté.

Il le ramena à sa chambre. En sortant, il croisa Melissa.

- Melissa, Stiles semble avoir un souci. Tu pourrais voir avec lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire parler.

- Tu m'étonne avec ta grosse voix et ta carrure plaisanta Melissa. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller le voir.

Elle entra dans la chambre et ne ferma pas la porte complètement. Derek, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas correct ce qu'il allait faire, il resta prés de la porte pour écouter.

- Ben alors Stiles, il se passe quoi ?

- Hum hum répondit Stiles en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Stiles ! dit Melissa en élevant le ton.

Stiles sursauta et tourna un regard embué de larmes vers la jeune femme. Elle ne résista pas et s'assit sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal ici dit-il en pointant son cœur.

Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une douleur physique.

- Et si tu m'en parlais ?

- Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Ca me fait mal mais en même temps je suis heureux.

- C'est Derek ? lança directement Melissa.

Le susnommé sursauta quand il entendit son nom. Mais pourquoi sa collègue parlait de lui ?

- Oui chuchota Stiles.

- Je vois. Tu sais, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec et souvent à accepter qu'ils ne soient pas réciproque.

- Tu sais, c'est le premier garçon que j'aime … Je sais depuis un moment que j'aime les garçons. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que …

- Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? Il m'en a parlé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire après ton accident. Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute.

- Je sais. Je l'ai appelé et il est venu. Il m'a tout expliqué. J'ai réagit trop brusquement.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Il faut lui laisser le temps qu'il l'accepte c'est tout.

Derek préféra partir. Il était sans voix. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que l'adolescent commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Pourtant, il avait plein d'indices qui pouvaient l'aider à comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention. Il séparait toujours le professionnel de sa vie privée.

Il n'avait jamais eu honte d'avouer qu'il aimait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Mais la dernière personne avec qui il était l'avait fait souffrir. Saleté de Kate. Elle l'avait complètement détruit. Il s'était promis alors de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Il se rappela alors de la sensation qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de l'adolescent.

- J'ai entendu une de tes collègues dire qu'elle avait couché avec Derek et …

- Attends, me dis pas que cette collègue est petit, blonde et qu'elle se croit irrésistible ?

- Si c'est elle, enfin je crois …

- Elle va voir de quel bois je suis fait ! dis Melissa en se levant, en colère.

Elle traversa les différents couloirs de l'hôpital pour trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Tout le personnel se poussait sur son chemin. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi en colère.

Elle finit par trouver sa collègue.

- Je te savais garce, mais pas à ce point là ! Tu vas venir avec moi et faire face à tes mensonges !

Sa collègue n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre de geste et de demander ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle se fit embarquer. Elle traina sa collègue jusque devant le bureau de Derek. Stiles avait entendu le remue ménage et était sortit. Il en avait oublié son fauteuil roulant et se tenait aux différentes barres sur les murs pour avancer. Il y avait un petit rassemblement devant le bureau de Derek. Ce dernier ayant entendu du bruit, ouvrit la porte et recula d'un pas, surprit de voir autant de monde devant son bureau.

- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il d'une voix grave

- Excuse-moi Derek, mais il me semble que Leslie veuille te dire quelque chose.

- Mais, mais j'ai rien à lui …

- Dépêche-toi ou c'est moi qui le fais ! menaça Melissa.

Leslie comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, et baissa la tête.

- Ben j'ai dit à tout le monde que …

- Que quoi ? gronda presque Derek.

Il avait sentit les ennuies venir avec cette collègue. Dés le premier jour, elle avait essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils finissent ensemble dans un lit. Il l'avait toujours éconduit avec gentillesse. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait devoir montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on manipule. Leslie avait toujours le regard baissé.

- QUE QUOI ? cria presque Derek.

Tout le monde sursauta face à cet accès de colère.

- Que nous avions couché ensemble …

Personne n'avait vu Stiles dans le coin qui assisté à toute la scène. Son cœur serra encore plus quand elle prononça ces mots.

A la surprise générale, Derek éclata de rire.

- Nous ? Couchez ensemble ? Aucune chance. Je ne couche pas avec des garces dans ton genre dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Je ne te permets …

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises avant que j'en dise plus, tu ne crois pas ?

Leslie semblait complètement offusqué par ce que venait de dire Derek.

Soudain, un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Stiles était tombé par terre. Avant même que quelqu'un réagisse, Derek était à ses côtés en train de l'aider à se relever.

- On voit où son tes préférences lança Leslie dans un dernier sursaut.

Elle ne la vit pas venir. Mais elle sentit immédiatement la douleur qui irradia sa joue. Elle ouvrait grand les yeux. Qui lui avait mit une gifle ?

- Crois-moi, ce sont les derniers mots que tu prononces dans ce service ! lança Melissa qui tenait déjà son téléphone portable à la main.

Leslie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais le regard noir de ses collègues l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle allait le payer. Derek ne s'occupait plus du tout d'elle. Son attention était uniquement portée sur Stiles.

- Appuies-toi sur moi lui dit-il doucement.

- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Pour infos, ce n'était pas une proposition.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Stiles passa son bras sur les épaules de Derek et ce dernier passa le siens autour de la hanche de l'adolescent. Le t-shirt de ce dernier avait remonté et la main de Derek se posa sur sa peau. Cela l'électrisa complètement. Il ne put faire le moindre geste pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? demanda Derek sur un ton inquiet.

- Oui souffla-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et qui plus est, qui était son médecin ?

Le kiné l'aida à se mettre au lit et sortit de la chambre. Puis se rendit compte de quelque chose. Stiles n'était pas venu en fauteuil roulant mais en marchant. Il était stupéfait par les progrès que le jeune homme faisait. Il accomplissait en quelques semaines ce que certaines personnes mettaient plusieurs mois à faire.

Deux autres semaines venaient de s'écouler. Stiles marchait presque normalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de gros effort mais pouvait marcher sans béquille. Il avait cependant toujours une canne avec lui. Le médecin général lui avait dit qu'il aurait quelques séquelles et cette canne sera présente pour le reste de sa vie. Contrairement à ce que pendait le médecin, Stiles le prit bien. Du moment qu'il vivait, c'était le principal. Il pouvait enfin aller se promener dans le parc sans fauteuil et tout seul. Il y emmena même Tim avec lui. Puis un à un les enfants présents dans le service.

Derek le regardait par la fenêtre.

- Il est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? dit Melissa pendant qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

- Oui. Il est si jeune mais réagit comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux. Il n'y a pas la moindre once de méchanceté chez lui. On le sent.

Il a vécu tellement de choses à son âge …

- Je vois que tu as lu son dossier. En effet, il a perdu sa mère assez jeune. Il ne s'en est jamais remit. Je suis même étonné qu'il ne nous ait pas piqué un scandale pour sortir d'ici ?

- A ce point ?

- La dernière fois, il s'était cassé le bras. Il ne l'avait dit à personne pour éviter de venir à l'hôpital. C'est quand son père le découvrit le lendemain qu'il l'obligea à y venir. Il était intenable. Il hurlait presque. Il fallut que Scott soit avec lui pour qu'il se clame un peu.

- Votre fils ?

- Oui, c'est son meilleur ami.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le sujet de leur conversation s'amusait avec les enfants.

- Tu as entendus ce qu'il a dit l'autre soir ?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas. Il n'est pas encore majeur, et puis …

- C'est un garçon ? lança Melissa.

- Non, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs d'une relation et je me suis interdit d'éprouver des sentiments. De plus, il est mon patient, et c'est interdit.

Melissa était désolé pour Stiles. Mais aussi pour Derek. Elle avait vu évoluer leur relation au fur et à mesure. Lors de leurs exercices, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, de taquiner l'autre. Derek ne manquait jamais ne passer dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour savoir comment il allait. Et Stiles demandait toujours des nouvelles quand Derek était en repos ou que c'était un autre kiné qui venait lui faire faire sa rééducation.

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait et qu'elle comprenait.

Dans la soirée, lorsque Stiles alluma son ordinateur, il put enfin lire l'information qu'il attendait depuis un moment. Il allait devoir faire vite et discrètement. C'était prévu pour dix heures le lendemain. Il passa une partie de la nuit à établir son plan. Il n'en dormit pas.

Vers neuf heures, il passa dans la chambre de chaque enfant, leur demandant de le suivre car il avait une surprise pour eux. Lorsque les infirmières trouvèrent les lits des enfants vides, elles alertèrent la sécurité et tout le personnel.

Pour que personne ne les voie, Stiles avait emprunté les escaliers de service. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et s'aperçut que les gardes de la sécurité leur tournaient le dos. Faisant signe aux enfants de passer, il réussit avec une chance inouïe à les faire sortir dans le pars.

- Et on attend quoi ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Ca va bientôt venir, ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants.

Ils étaient tous serrés contre lui. L'une des infirmières jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

- Ils sont dehors ! Et Stiles est avec eux.

Melissa se demanda ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme. Certains des enfants étaient trop fragiles pour sortir dehors.

L'adolescent regarda sa montre. 10h00. Enfin.

Il entendit des cris derrière lui. Il aurait aimé que le temps accélère. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit son prénom répété plusieurs fois. Le personnel et la sécurité était presque sur eux quand tout à coup un coup de klaxon se fit entendre. Puis d'un deuxième. Deux gros camions venaient de rentrer dans la cour des urgences. Stiles respira enfin. L'un des conducteurs descendit.

- Je cherche un certain Stiles Stilinski lança-t-il.

- C'est moi lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la personne avec sa canne.

Il signa alors des papiers.

- On dépose ça où ?

- Dans les chambres des enfants dit-il en tendant des plans des lieux qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à faire.

Les deux remorques furent ouvertes. Et ce fut une quantité impressionnante de jouets, et objets en tout genre pour les enfants qui apparût.

Melissa s'approcha de lui.

- Mais Stiles … mais mais … elle ne savait quoi dire.

- Disons que j'ai réussit à contacter certaines personnes et mon projet leur a plut : fournir de quoi s'amuser aux enfants hospitalisés ainsi que de quoi apprendre.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Les enfants criaient de joie. Chacun avait eu le droit de prendre le jouet qu'il voulait.

- Ils vont faire le tour des hôpitaux de la région et faire la distribution expliqua Stiles.

Il sentit alors une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et le va les yeux. Il rencontra alors le regard de Derek. Un regard approbateur.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'établissement et les parents vinrent le remercier. Même la presse locale en entendit parler. Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, et encore plus de Stiles, Derek opposa de la résistance et empêcha quiconque de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Stiles l'en remercia. Il ne supportait pas d'être le centre d'attention. Melissa passa à coté de la chambre et rigola en voyant Derek éjecter des journalistes. Il se cachait des sentiments qu'il semblait éprouvait pour l'adolescent.

Puis ce fut le départ de Stiles. Derek lui expliqua alors les exercices qu'il devait faire chez lui pour qu'il reste en forme. Et lui donna même quelques astuces pour se déplacer plus vite avec sa canne.

L'adolescent fit ses bagages. Il passa dire au revoir à tous les enfants qui pleurèrent. Il leur promit de passer souvent les voir.

Il franchit les portes de l'hôpital heureux de partir mais aussi le cœur lourd. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire à Derek ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas put le voir.

Et pour cause, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour éviter l'adolescent. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le départ du lycéen l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Depuis quand ses sentiments étaient intervenu ? Il ne saurait le dire mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Melissa assista impuissante.

Son père était venu le chercher.

- Bon anniversaire fiston ! lui dit-il

- Comment ça ? ouvrit grand les yeux Stiles.

Il se rappela alors la date.

- Merci Pa dit-il en embrassant son père.

Durant le trajet, il fut silencieux. Ce qui étonna son père. Il arriva à la maison et entra. Il eu beau actionner l'interrupteur, rien n'y faisait.

- Stiles reste là, les plombs ont sauté. Je vais remettre en marche dit-il en allumant sa lampe torche en direction de la porte menant à la cave.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes mais son père ne remontait pas. Puis il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Se dirigeant prudemment vers le canapé, il lança :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La lumière s'alluma. Il poussa un cri strident. Tous ses amis étaient là. Tout le monde riait aux éclats de la peur qu'ils avaient fait à leur ami.

- C'est malin ! J'aurai put mourir d'une crise cardiaque dit-il. Avec un sourire cependant.

Chacun vit le voir et l'embrasser.

Melissa savait qu'elle devait se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle regarda son téléphone et regarda les messages que son fils lui avait envoyés. Elle se souvint alors. Elle se précipita alors vers le bureau de son collègue.

- Il me semble que c'est l'anniversaire de Stiles aujourd'hui dit-elle innocemment.

- Et ? lança Derek ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

- Ben il vient d'avoir 18 ans et n'est plus ton patient … répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'information atteignit le cerveau de Derek. Son cœur s'emballa. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort ? Dans son souvenir : jamais.

- Tu crois que … ?

- Décidément, tu es aussi doué avec les sentiments que lui ! Je pense que cela lui fera grand plaisir de te voir …

Il réfléchit à ce que cela impliquerait.

- Plus tu vas réfléchir, moins ça ira. Laisses tes sentiments s'exprimer et tout ira bien.

Il enleva sa blouse et prit sa veste en cuir. Il passa la porte de son bureau.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ? lui demanda Melissa en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Il put y lire l'adresse de Stiles sur le morceau de papier. Il fit quelques pas et revint à nouveau en arrière. Il embrassa sa collègue.

- Merci dit-il simplement puis il partit presque en courant.

L'une de ses collègues le croisa.

- Mais où il va comme ça ?

- Vers son avenir lança Melissa mystérieuse.

Derek ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver devant la maison de l'adolescent tout juste majeur. Il resta pendant un moment dans sa voiture, n'arrivant pas à prendre son courage à deux mains. Puis, il se décida en repensant aux paroles de sa collègue.

Jamais il n'avait aussi gauche avec ses sentiments. A croire que c'était la première qu'il était réellement amoureux. Nerveux comme jamais, il appuya sur la sonnette. Une belle rousse lui ouvrit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Derek, le trouvant tout à fait à son gout.

- Bonjour. C'est pour ? demanda-t-elle

- Je suis Derek Hale. Je viens voir Stiles.

Elle se retourna et hurla le prénom de Stiles. Ce dernier arriva en se demandant qui pouvait arriver encore. Il resta interdit lorsqu'il reconnut Derek.

- Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben je n'ai pas put de dire au revoir à l'hôpital et j'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière l'adolescent.

- Tu ne fais pas entrer ton ami Stiles ? lança son père.

Stiles sursauta et sa canne lui échappa. Derek se précipita pour empêcher le jeune garçon de tomber. Stiles remarqua alors que le jeune homme le serait plus prés de son corps et plus fort que les autres fois. Il se dégagea à regret.

- Je te présente Derek Hale. C'était mon kiné à l'hôpital.

- Alors c'est vous le fameux Derek. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils dit John en serrant avec chaleur la main du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Bon ca suffit Papa, tu le mets mal à l'aise dit Stiles en poussant son père vers le salon. Suis-moi, je vais te présenter.

Scott le reconnu tout de suite et lança un clin d'œil à Stiles qui n'échappa pas à personne sauf bien sur aux deux protagonistes. Une fois les présentations faites, la soirée continua. Tout le monde se rendit compte que Derek se plaçait toujours en fonction de Stiles. Au cas où. Les deux ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se frôler sans se toucher. Alisson se pencha vers Scott.

- Je rêve ou ces deux là vont finir dans le même lit avant le levé du soleil ?

- Je l'espère bien oui répondit avec un grand sourire Scott.

Elle ne savait pas que le meilleur ami de son petit ami avait une telle préférence. Mais elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'ils étaient heureux.

La fête continua tard dans la nuit. Stiles monta quelques minutes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne vit pas Derek le suivre. Mais cela n'échappa pas aux autres qui avaient des sourires de connivences aux coins des lèvres.

Stiles s'aspergea le visage et releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu azur dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant.

Il se retourna mais ne put faire le moindre geste. Derek l'avait plaqué au mur et l'embrassait. Il se laissa aller et rendit même le baisé.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre …

- Et moi alors ? Une plaie ambulante ! rétorqua Stiles

- Pour ça qu'il va falloir que je prenne soin de toi souffla Derek en embrassant à nouveau l'adolescent.

Décidant de remettre ça à plus tard quand tout le monde sera partit, ils descendirent chacun leur tour. Mais rien ne trompa ses amis : la lueur dans leurs yeux, les joues rouges et les regards qu'ils lançaient.

Stiles finit par sortir suivit de Scott. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Merci pour cette fête. Cela m'a fait du bien !

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça qui t'ais fait du bien ? lança Scott sur un ton amusé

- Hein ?

- Arrêtes de faire ton innocent, tu ne sais pas mentir de toute façon. Fais juste attention à toi cette nuit hein lui dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule et retourner à l'intérieure.

Il ne resta seul que quelques secondes. Il fut entouré par deux puissant bras. Il se sentit à l'aise et à l'abri de tout.

Son père les regarda depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Si son fils était heureux, alors c'était le principal.


End file.
